Headache
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Agent John Bishop has lived since the Civil War, lived through an alien abduction, and two World Wars. But is he about to meet his match?


A/N: I found this sitting on my computer a while back. Don't remember where the heck I got the idea, but I figured I'd might was well post. Enjoy.

-

It was dark. Michelangelo groaned and forced his eyes open. At first it was blurry, but as his vision cleared, he realized he wasn't at home. "Uh…wha? Where am I?" Mike muttered, taking note of the cage bars that surrounded him on all sides. "If this is some joke of Raph's…"

"I assure you, it is no joke, Michelangelo." The cold voice seemed to come out of the walls and surround him. The turtle looked up to see Agent Bishop approaching his cage. "Surely you remember how you came to be here?"

"Uh…" Mike thought hard, but couldn't remember anything much of the past few hours. "Nope, sorry."

"Hmm…" Bishop turned and spoke into a microphone. "Subject seems to have memory loss…"

"No, I'm always like that."

Bishop looked up at the interruption. "Excuse me?"

"I always forget stuff." Mikey elaborated. "Donnie says I have ADD. You know what ADD is, right? 'Course ya do, Attention Deficiency Disorder. Did you know that there was ADHD, but it's different? That's when you're hyperactive too. Raph says I have both but I don't think-"

"Enough!" Bishop said, unable to concentrate while the young turtle prattled on. "I am trying to concentrate. So if I were you, turtle, I'd be quiet."

"If you were me Bishop, I'd be ugly." Mikey said, sticking his tongue out at the agent.

"Turtle…" Bishop growled warningly.

"Why yes, I am a turtle!" Mikey said patronizingly, clapping his hands together and speaking as he would to a five year old, "Someone's been doing his homework! Who's a good agent? You are!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut doesn't go up!"

Bishop took off his dark glasses and rubbed his forehead. This turtle was giving him a headache. He calmed down and walked back over to the cage, doing his best to look threatening. "I can do things to you that would make you scream for days."

The turtle placed both his hands over his snout. "You mean besides breathing on me? C'mon dude, Donnie stays in his lab all day and even he gets some time to brush his teeth!"

Bishop gritted his teeth together and contented himself with clenching his fists. He wanted to destroy this turtle so badly…but he couldn't just yet. He needed him as bait for the rest.

Deciding to ignore the captive teenager, Bishop went around the lab, doing various things in peace for about half an hour. He was deep in the middle of looking at cell samples from the alien invasion, when there was a noise, like a deep sigh. Bishop turned and looked at Mikey, but the turtle was relaxed in the cage, with one arm behind his head. Shrugging it off, the agent returned to his work. There was another big sigh.

This time Bishop whipped around. "I know that's you." He growled. "Stop it!"

"But I'm bored!" Mikey whined.

"Find something to entertain yourself with then." Bishop ground out. How the turtle was going to find something inside the cage that was entertaining, he didn't know, but it wasn't his problem. Inevitably, another big sigh came ten minutes later.

"I told you to stop that!"

"I told you to stop that!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Turtle…"

"Ugly…"

The agent's head snapped up at this. "Ha! You didn't copy me that time! I win."

Mikey snorted, saying nothing. He had just gotten away with calling Bishop ugly. However, he was bored again, and Bishop had gone back to do his science things. Mikey decided to make conversation.

"Hey, know what? One time, when I was five, I had this reaaallly big wart, and-"

Meanwhile….

Leonardo crawled through the airducts of the facility, leading his two brothers. After crawling for what seemed like hours, he finally heard what sounded like Bishop's voice below him.

"Okay," He said, turning to Raph and Don, "We get in, kick the shell out of Bishop, and get Mikey out, got it?"

"Got it." The other two said in unison.

"One…two…three!"

On three, Leo kicked out the grate in the bottom of the vent, and he and his brothers dropped into the room. Mikey, who was in a cage in the corner, looked surprised. Bishop however, looked…relieved?

"Thank goodness!" The agent cried, "Take him away from here! I promise to never bother you again if you keep him away from me! Here!" He tossed the keys to Raph, "Just get him away from me!"

Raph went to open the cage while Don and Leo stood staring bewildered at Bishop. "What did you do to him?" Leo asked Mikey, when Raph returned with the youngest in tow.

"Nothin'. Just talked to him, was all."


End file.
